Ghostly Wiles
by nightmarekitt
Summary: Dean and Sam venture into Amity and meet Danny Phantom, and considering Danny Phantom's state of affairs, their timing couldn't be worse. Danny's ghostly obsession makes itself known.


**Supernatural X Danny Phantom Crossover**

for various idjits on tumblr...and myself, because it's been on my list of shit to write for a while now - SPN post episode 8x06; DP post season 2, because season 3 was crap

**Diclaimer: **_don't own, don't own, don't own. So there._

**.Tension.**

"Amity Park, Illinois."

"What?" Dean Winchester frowned at his younger brother. "What did you say?" Dean was situated in the driver's seat of his beloved Impala. His brother Sam was in the passenger seat.

"Got a call from Garth - that's where our next case is. Amity Park, Illinois. Ever been there?"

"No," Dean replied sharply. The tension between the brothers was still thick from their last argument. Leave it to a vengeful spectre to set their teeth on edge.

After a long, heavy silence, Dean finally conceded.

"Which interstate?"

**.Just a Feeling.**

"Oh, come on, Danny," Samantha Manson soothed. "It's a holiday. Chill out."

"Hey!" Tucker growled. "I don't think 'chill out' is the proper euphemism." He shivered violently and pulled his long coat more tightly around his body. "It's cold out here, man! Can we go inside?"

"I guess," Danny sighed. He adjusted his pacing in the snow and led his friends towards the nearest establishment - the Nasty Burger. "It's just that no ghosts have attacked in at least a week, and usually when that happens, something really, really bad is around the corner.

"Way to be an optimist, Danny," Sam said sarcastically.

**.Cold.**

"It's freezing out there," Sam whined, barging into their hotel room. The Amity Inn was the cheapest in town. He dropped a bag of food on the table and Dean fell on it like a starving man. "You won't believe this - everyone in this town believes in ghosts."

"What?" Dean asked, digging through the grocery bag. "Paranoid bastards."

"According to the local media, they get attacked on a regular basis. It's strange." Sam took the seat opposite Dean and retrieved his salad from the bag. "The ghosts here are intelligent...and from what I've been able to dig up, they're strong. This isn't going to be easy."

"Mmhmm," Dean agreed around a mouthful of burger.

"They even believe that some of the ghosts are good."

Dean stopped chewing. "What?"

Sam shoved a newspaper clipping in Dean's face. "They call him Danny Phantom."

**.Go Figure.**

Skulker laughed as he flung Danny Phantom against the side of a building. Danny let out a pained yell and fell to the frozen concrete below.

"Urg, I knew it was too quiet, but why did it have to be Skulker?" the half ghost boy muttered angrily. He leapt into the air to dodge one of Skulker's violent attacks, and then let the ectoplasmic energy build in his palms.

"No more Mr. Nice Phantom," Danny growled and dove at his enemy.

**.See to Believe.**

"What the hell?" Sam snapped, lurching out of bed as a loud wreck of noises exploded from outside.

Dean was already at the window. "I'll be damned. Come check this out, Sammy."

Sam was across the room in an instant. "What-?!"

Danny Phantom was one thing; Skulker was another entirely.

"Is that thing made of..metal?" Dean asked. His eyebrows rose as Skulker ranted meaningfully at the ghost kid.

"When you said intelligent...you weren't joking."

Sam suddenly started laughing. Dean quickly joined him.

"Did he just gank that sucker with a _thermos_?!"

**.Meet the Boys.**

"Glad that's over," Danny mumbled, snapping the lid closed on the thermos and tucking it into his backpack. He floated down to the ground and started to change, but his instincts stopped him.

Someone was watching...

Danny turned around, hands aglow, ready to attack.

What he saw made him pause - two mean, both built like fighters, and one worrying tall. They were armed to the teeth with knives and guns, which didn't particularly worry Danny. No, it was the look in their eyes that worried him, and that superior smirk on the smaller one's face.

**.Meet the Ghost.**

"Not bad there, kiddo," Dean said with a wicked grin.

"Hey," the ghost boy said, frowning. "I don't want trouble."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Neither do we," Sam reconciled, tucking his weapons away. "We're new in town. We usually hunt ghosts, but...we've never met any ghosts like you. Intelligent. Good."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, that happens a lot here," he admitted. "Not many good ones."

"Any that we should look out for?" asked Sam.

"Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Ember...any of the ghosts that are destroying things on purpose," the kid shared.

"And you?" Dean wondered, tilting his head. "I've never met a good ghost. Well," he thought momentarily of Bobby, "not completely good."

Danny straightened, and his expression grew darker, "I'm not like _them_."

"Sure," Dean said, not really agreeing. "Thing is, all ghosts have an obsession, kid, and that's where they get dangerous."

"Oh, I'm dangerous," Danny snapped. "Just not to humans."

"If you say so," Dean said with a smile, though not necessarily a friendly one.

"We'll be around," Sam informed. "Keep your nose clean."

**.Proceed with Caution.**

Danny told his friends about what had happened the next morning.

"Wow, that's..n-n-not good?" Tucker wondered as they walked to school. He coughed violently. "ARG! Danny, can't you do something about all of this freaking snow?! I've got a cold now!"

Danny shrugged. "It's easy to make, but much harder to get rid of, Tuck. Sorry."

"Those guys don't sound like your typical hunters," Sam said. "They warned you not to screw up, plain as day. They sound dangerous, Danny."

"I know," Danny acknowledged, "but what can you do?"

"Keep your nose clean," Tucker quoted. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Not everyone's a fan of Danny Phantom. This isn't going to be easy."

"Be careful, Danny," Sam said quietly. "We don't know what these guys are capable of."

**AN:** This is all I have time for right now, but there is a plot forming in my head!


End file.
